DBZ: Oneshot lemon: Vegeta
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Es un oneshot (corto) en donde intento explicar la razón, el motivo por el cual Vegeta y Bulma terminaron involucrándose sentimentalmente. El porqué terminaron en una cama... Los invito amablemente a leer el oneshot en donde un entrenamiento de Vegeta, uno como cualquier otro, desencadena muchas otras cosas... ADVERTENCIA: Contenido adulto. Escenas de sexo y/o violencia. Se rec


**Un acalorado entrenamiento**

En una iluminada, cómoda y blanca habitación, se encontraba Vegeta dormido. Conectado a una máscara que le daba oxigeno, intentaba recuperarse lo más rápido que podía. Mientras dormía y trataba de despertar, Bulma estaba a su lado. Ella, aun sin entender porque estaba ahí, se había quedado dormida a un lado de su camilla. A pesar de tener una relación algo complicada con Yamcha, no podía dejar de sentirse atraída por Vegeta; había algo en el que le llamaba mucho la atención pero era más que eso, era mucho más que eso y pronto lo descubriría...

 _— ¿Qué está haciendo esa escandalosa mujer aquí?—_ Pensó Vegeta sorprendido al verla dormida a su lado— _Eso no importa ahora, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y entrenar más fuerte. Yo soy el príncipe de los Sayayins, debo ser más fuerte para acabar con él, ¡maldito de Kakaroto! Ha insultado mi orgullo y merece morir por eso._

Entre sus deseos, pensamientos y planes, volvió a quedarse dormido al poco tiempo. Aun estaba muy débil de todos los golpes que recibió y necesitaba guardar reposo.

Mientras dormía y trataba de recuperarse tuvo innumerables pesadillas. En aquellas horribles pesadillas tenía que ver algo que le aplastaba su orgullo una y mil veces, tenía que ver como Goku y Trunks (de quien él no tenía idea de nada y no sabía que era su futuro hijo) se transformaban con gran facilidad en súper Sayayins. Atormentado y sin saber cómo lo hacían, se sentía profundamente insultado. Él, era un príncipe, él era el príncipe de los Sayayins y debía poder transformase en súper sayayin sin ningún problema. Pero al no poder hacerlo, al no saber cómo, se sentía profundamente indignado pero más que eso, molesto...

Pero mientras él seguía luchando con todos sus egos y demonios internos en medio de las oscuras y terribles pesadillas, Bulma había salido.

.

.

Al otro día y al recibir el informe médico de su papá diciéndole que Vegeta ya estaba mucho mejor, decidió aceptar la invitación a cenar que le hizo Yamcha. Ella lo había querido mucho, mucho pero debido a sus constantes infidelidades y su lejanía, le había perdido el amor. Ahora solo lo veía como lo que fue en un principio, un amigo. Un gran amigo con el que tenía que hablar y aclarar las cosas.

Llegada la noche y después de aquella cena en donde las cosas salieron peor de lo que ella pensaba, se cambió de ropa y fue al gimnasio de su casa. Con una profunda ira y dolor en su corazón, golpeaba el saco y sudaba sin parar.

— ¡Maldito Yamcha! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Es que no soy suficiente?! ¡No ves! ¡Soy una mujer increíble! ¡¿Cómo me pudiste hacer eso infeliz?! ¡¿Cómo?!

— ¡Hey! ¡hey!— Dijo Vegeta acercándose en su traje azul de combate y aun con una vendas en la cabeza— Algunos intentamos entrenar, escandalosa terrícola. ¡Cállate y déjame entrenar!

— Yo estoy...en mí...—decía mientras pateaba y golpeaba el saco con fuerza— ¡casa! Puedo golpear, gritar y hacer lo que se me dé la maldita gana, ¡¿entendiste?!

—Eres una grosera muy impertinente, debilucha terrícola. —Dijo riendo y haciéndose tras el saco— ¿Qué es lo que te propones? No eres más que una patética humana y porque más que quieras no serás mas fuerte de lo que eres. ¿Para qué entrenas?

—Eres un estúpido imbécil. —Decía llorando y golpeando el saco mientras él lo detenía con un dedo— ¿Crees que me interesa pelear como tú, Goku o el...? ¡Estúpido! ¿...De Yamcha? ¡No! No lo hago por eso, lo hago porque estoy furiosa. Prefiero golpear un saco que golpearlo a él. ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué, ah?! ¿Por qué ustedes los hombres son así? Uno los ama, los respeta y después, ¡nada! Resulta que a larga no sirve de nada... —cayó al piso y abrazo el saco llorando— De nada. Malditos hombres.

— No estoy entendiendo nada terrícola pero oye, —se hizo frente a ella y se agachó a su altura—eso no es cierto, no todos los hombres son iguales. Ustedes las mujeres no se quedan atrás. —Dijo riendo—Está bien, como detesto ver lagrimas y toda esa basura, prefiero que sigas dando golpes a ese escandaloso llanto.

Se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.

— Pelea, intenta golpearme. Anda, enclenque terrícola, ¡golpéame si puedes!

— Es una pérdida de tiempo pero, —río y preparó un puño—gracias. Es preferible sentir ira, —lanzó un golpe que él esquivó—que dolor. Eso no sirve para nada. ¡Para nada!

— Ah, humana... —río y esquivó otro de sus golpes— Hace mucho no me reía tanto. ¿No puedes darme ni un solo golpe? Esto es más divertido que acabar con esos inútiles robots que ustedes fabrican.

— ¿Sabes? Eres una maldito, un maldito pedante, arrogante, preponte y orgulloso Sayayin pero, —le dio una patada—pero eso es lo que admiro de ti. Me gusta que digas las cosas de frente. Contigo uno sabe a qué atenerse en cambio con el ¡maldito de Yamcha!—dio otro puño con fuerza— No sé nada, ¡nada! Nuca supe nada y lo único que hice fue perder mi tiempo. ¡Infeliz, desgraciado!

— A ver, cómo me estoy divirtiendo tanto, —rio y le puso la cara para que lo golpeara—golpéame aquí—señaló su quijada—aquí. Pégame, con todas tus fuerzas debilucha. ¡Pégame!

— ¡Idiota! Me llamo Bulma, ¡Bulma! ¿Eres tan bruto que no te puedes memorizar mi nombre?

Vegeta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había acercado a ella. No supo porque se acercó en ese momento a ella pero se estaba divirtiendo y mucho. Verla enojada, sudando, dando golpes e insultando a Yamcha, le parecía muy gracioso y divertido. Sintiendo sus golpes como si fueran caricias, se reía con todo lo que decía mientras los recibía. Ella, gritaba y decía furiosa que Yamcha la había engañado una vez más, que era el colmo que mientras la había invitado a cenar a su casa para hablar sobre su futuro, él no hubiera tenido la decencia de rechazar la llamada de su amante.

— ¿Cómo ah? ¿Por qué me hizo eso? ¡Yo lo quise! ¡Lo quise mucho! Ah, pero lo peor no fue eso.

— ¿Ah, no?—Río Vegeta y le atrapó el puño en una mano— ¿Qué fue? Ese imbécil es un debilucho y un inútil pero esto...Me parece muy divertido.

— ¡Se atrevió a culparme a mí de todo! ¡Infeliz! ¿Yo? Yo lo único que hice fue ayudarlo, ¡estúpido!

 _Flashback..._

— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta Bulma? ¡¿Crees que soy estúpido o qué?! ¡Yo te vi! Yo vi como corriste toda preocupada a ayudar a ese asesino cuando estalló la capsula. ¿o me lo vas a negar? ¡¿Me vas a negar que te gusta?!

— Ah... ¿entonces, según tú, eso es justificación para que tú te enredes con cuanta escoba con falda se te cruza en el camino? ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué es lo que crees?! ¿Qué vas a venir a culparme a mí de lo que TÚ hiciste? ¡No seas atrevido! Yo no...

 _Fin flashback..._

— Es igual que todos los hombres, siempre buscan culparlo a uno de lo que ellos hacen. Yo solo te ayudé porque era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Tú, eres un hombre fuerte, de verdad fuerte, no como el estúpido ese. Tú podrías ayudarnos de verdad algún día además...—lo pateo—si hay algo que valoro de una persona es la honestidad. Tú eres un hombre en el que uno pude confiar. Eres un grosero de tiempo completo pero siempre lo dices a la cara sin importar nada. Admiro eso de ti.

— Mira, Bulma, —la haló hacia él y le dijo con seriedad...— ¿lo ves? No soy tan bruto, sí sé tu nombre. Es solo que no quiero, no quería establecer ningún tipo de relación contigo. Yo lo único que quiero, ¡es acabar con el maldito de Kakaroto! Nada más pero... Pero ya no lo puedo ocultar.

— ¡Oye!—Río cuando sintió sus manos descender— ¿Qué crees que haces, eh?

— ¿Qué parece?—Posó sus manos en su trasero— Tú lo que necesitas no es luchar, lo que necesitas es que te coja un hombre, un hombre de verdad.

— ¿Yo te gusto? ¿Te gusto como para...?

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿A qué tipo no le gustarías? Eres bella... —la miró de arriba abajo con deseo...—muy bella, inteligente, rica y temperamental, ¡perfecta! Lo que pasa, acalorada y sudada humana, es que sabandijas como esas no saben, no tienen consciencia de lo que de verdad es importante. No lo tienen claro pero yo sí.

— ¿Ah, sí?— Le sonrió coqueta—Anda, insúltalo más. Me encantan tus insultos, son tan buenos como estos... —posó sus manos sobre sus musculosos brazos— Me fascinan...

— Inútil sabandija bueno para nada. ¡Es un cobarde! Un gusano que no está al nivel de Kakaroto ni mucho menos al mío. ¡Sabandija!

— Oh, sí... —Río y se relajó en sus brazos—como me gusta escucharte insultarlo, eso es muy...divertido.

Sin decir nada más la besó. Dándole un apasionado beso cargado de locura y deseo, la levantó como si nada y la llevó contra una de las paredes del gimnasio. Dándole rienda suelta a lo que venía pensando desde hacía algunos días, desgarró su sudaba y pequeña blusa para deleitarse con los redondos y sudados senos de esa hermosa mujer... Él, no quería, no quería caer antes todos sus bellos encantos de mujer pero al verla pelear, sudar y maldecir, se había excitado y mucho. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y planeaba disfrutarlo... Escuchándola gemir de placer y dicha mientras succionaba sus senos por turnos, no dejaba de acariciar sus piernas enrolladas en su cintura...

— Oh, sí... Ah, sí así... Ummmm, que delicia. Que boca tan caliente y grosera tienes... Ah, sí, ¡sí! ummmm...

— Ah, Bulma... —Descendió su rostro y lamió su cuello hasta sus senos—que delicioso sabor tiene tu sudor. Me pregunto si, —desgarró la ajustada licra—esto también sabe bien.

Bulma, algo confundida con lo que estaba pasando pero más por su actitud que por otra cosa, estaba desinhibida, perdida y entregada a esos ojos oscuros que la miraban con lujuria y deseo... Obedeciendo cuando él le pidió que se sentara en una maquina que era para ejercitar las piernas, se sentó y dejó que él hiciera lo que él quisiera. Admitiendo en ese instante que le gustaba más de lo que ella pensaba, abrió sus piernas con lentitud frente a él...

Relamiéndose los labios e inclinado frente a su sexo, lo hizo. Deleitándose con el delicioso sabor de su sexo húmedo, lamia y lamia sin parar... Sentir su humedad, su calor, su nerviosismo al sentir como temblaban sus piernas mientras las sostenía y no se detenía, lo que más le gustaba escuchar eran sus gritos y sus gemidos pidiendo por más y más.

— Oh, si... Ah, sí más... Ah más... Mucho más...Más...

Succionando, lamiendo y besando ese delicioso sexo que palpitaba tanto frente a su rostro, se detuvo después de estar haciéndolo por diez minutos. Aunque estaba disfrutando mucho de escucharla gritar y de sentirla temblar, ya no lo podía contener mas. Él, se detuvo y quedando frente a ella le ordenó que le bajara el pantalón y le hiciera lo mismo. Ella muy sonriente obedeció en el acto, bajo su pantalón y al descubrir su erección, en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa de picardía. Viendo lo excitado que estaba y sin darle tiempo de decir nada, se relamió los labios y empezó a hacer lo mismo que él le había hecho.

Lamiéndolo lentamente en la punta y disfrutando de la humedad que le cubría, pudo sentir al poco tiempo sus toscas manos sobre su cabeza. Cuando él, un excitado Vegeta, empujo su cabeza con urgencia hacia su erecto y ansioso miembro, ella lo metió completamente a su boca. Succionando y gimiendo en su boca por su buen sabor y de sentir su excitación a través de su entrecortada respiración, siguió dándole gusto a ese orgulloso Sayayin. Después de escasos ocho minutos de succión y calientes lamidas, no lo contuvo mas y lo hizo, se dejó ir en su boca. Siendo una de las mejores sensaciones y que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo, fue sacado de su ensueño cuando ella se levantó decepcionada después de tragar.

— Oh, bueno, fue divertido. Pensé que al ser un Sayayin iba a ser mejor pero bueno... No estuvo mal. Adiós, me divertí mucho.

— ¿Cómo?—La detuvo por la muñeca antes de que se fuera— ¿Y tú para dónde crees que vas? ¿Se acabó? ¿Quién dijo que se acabó?

— Es que como tú te viniste yo pensé que... Es que como cuando él se venía hasta ahí llegábamos, yo pensé que...

— Oh, Bulma, —la cargo y se carcajeó—pobrecita de ti con ese imbécil. No, eso no es así. Yo soy un príncipe Sayayin, soy el hombre más fuerte de este mundo y ese insignificante gasto de energía no es nada para mí. Ahora vamos que lo que es esta noche, no duermes. ¿Te quedó claro?

— ¡Clarísimo!—Dijo entrelazando sus manos en su cuello muy sonriente—Vamos a mi habitación, ahí estaremos mucho más cómodos.

Aquel que en verdad era un hombre fuerte, llegó en un instante a la habitación de Bulma. Al llegar ahí la bajó y la tiró en la cama para hacer lo que quería hacer desde un inicio, perderse entre sus hermosas caderas... Pero ella le pidió que parara. Se levantó y le explicó que le daba pena porque estaba muy sudada, que iba a darse un baño y que no tardaría.

— Yo voy contigo, tengo que asegurarme de que quedes bien bañada.

Así fue, ellos entraron al lujoso baño de la habitación de Bulma y pronto estuvieron dentro de la gran tina de agua caliente. Entre las burbujas y el vapor del baño, finalmente lo estaban haciendo. Ella, con los ojos cerrados y cabalgándolo muy expertamente, estaba extasiada. Acostumbrada a que el sexo con el que fue su novio por mucho tiempo era algo restrictivo a veces, disfrutaba mucho al estar con ese orgulloso hombre. Él, por otro lado no quería, no podía apartar los ojos de ese bien formado y curvilíneo cuerpo que le estaba dando tanto gusto... Sin apartar la mirada de sus senos que se movían de arriba abajo con ella, la tomó por la cintura y como si se tratase del objeto más liviano del mundo, incrementó el ritmo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah, sí! ¡Sí, Vegeta, sí! Oh, sí, infeliz, oh, maldito bastardo...Que delicia eres. Más...Oh, más...

Sonriendo antes sus insultos de placer, siguió levantándola y bajándola sobre su gran y ansioso miembro. Sin dejar de moverla, mirarla y escucharla rogar por más y más, clavó su rostro en medio de sus mojados y erizados senos... Succionándolos con urgencia y necesidad, empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos que no eran para nada dolorosos pero estaban marcándola y excitándola demasiado.

— Más...Muérdeme más fuerte...

— Lo sabía. —Decía muy sonriente y mirándola a las sonrojadas mejillas—Eres una mujer muy caliente... Dime algo, ¿ya, verdad? ¿Ya te quieres venir no es así? Anda dímelo, quiero escuchar que me lo pidas.

— Oh, sí, sí quiero pero, —abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente—no quiero parar, no quiero parar de sentir todo esto que me estás haciendo sentir. Es que es tan... —se acercó y lo besó con fuerza—Delicioso. Es lo mejor que haya sentido en mi vida.

—Te lo repito, mujer, —la besó con el mismo calor que ella lo había hecho—esto apenas empieza. Dámelo de una vez para salir de aquí. Tengo el trasero arrugado y quiero que estemos más cómodos, en una cama.

— Está bien.

Cerró los ojos y se movió más intensamente sobre él.

—Oh, sí, que rico...Que delicia. Oh, te equivocaste porque no eres un príncipe, ¡eres un rey! Mas...Muéveme más por favor que ya...Ya, ya, ah, sí...Más...Más... ¡Vegeta me vengo! ¡Yo me...!

Mientras estallaba en único y sin igual orgasmo, él también se dejaba ir. Con la misma fuerza que ella lo hacía o más, lo había disfrutado mucho más que el primero. Esa vez mientras llegaba al mismo tiempo con ella, había sentido algo diferente, había sentido algo mucho más que placer...

Al terminar y haber quedado agotada sobre el fuerte pecho del sayayin más orgulloso del universo, lo miró a los ojos y lo besó. Solo que ese beso, era diferente. En ese beso, que fue suave y lento, muy lento, se escondía algo más que admiración, había también agradecimiento.

— Gracias, Vegeta, eso fue, guau...fue, ¡fue increíble! Creo que tenías toda la razón. Lo que siempre he necesitado es un hombre de verdad. Creo que necesitaba a un orgulloso y grosero hombre como tú.

— Lo sé. —Río con suficiencia y se levantó levantándola a ella—Ahora a la cama. A la cama que quiero escucharte venir otra vez.

La haló y la besó entrelazando su lengua con la suya.

— Eso ha sido lo más divertido de todo esto.

— Oye, pero, y si yo, —dijo mientras llegaba a la cama con él— ¿y si yo no puedo de nuevo, te enojas?

— ¿Por qué no podrías?—Levantó una ceja confundido—mira mujer, seamos claros. A mí me gusta que me digan las cosas sin rodeos. Tu lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme qué quieres y que no. ¡Sencillo! Y ni por error quiero que finjas. ¡¿Te quedó claro?! Sería capaz de matarte por eso. Yo soy un príncipe, soy el príncipe de los Sayayins y si no soy capaz de hacerte venir cuantas veces me dé la gana, ¡no estoy en nada! No te preocupes, nos vamos a seguir divirtiendo.

— Oh, sí, así...—dijo estremecida mientras él bajaba de nuevo hasta su sexo y lo lamia con suavidad— Así, oh, sí, así, Vegeta. Qué bueno eres...

Esa noche, aquella despejada noche, Bulma llegó muchas, muchas veces al orgasmo. Él, hizo todo lo que ella le pidió que hiciera. Ella, sorprendida al ver que su actitud era más relajada mientras se lo hacía, también hizo todo lo que Vegeta le pidió. Manchando esa cama innumerables veces, lo hicieron hasta que el amanecer los alcanzó... En diferentes posiciones y sin cansarse en lo absoluto, él sació su deseo y la complació hasta que ella ya no pudo más y cayó agotada sobre su musculoso pecho a muy altas horas de la madrugada...

Vegeta nunca, nuca había dormido con una mujer antes; él saciaba su instinto y ya, luego se iba sin mirar atrás pero con ella, había sido diferente. Mientras estuvo con ella, se sentía como lo que siempre decía, se sentía como todo un príncipe... Cada palabra que ella le decía mientras se lo hacía, aumentaba su orgullo de hombre y más, el de Sayayin. Él, que sabía que ella era muy parecida a él, honesta, sabía que si le decía lo que le decía era porque era verdad. Después de haber compartido una divertida noche y parte de la mañana durmiendo a su lado, al fin descansó lo suficiente y despertó.

— Hey, mujer, despierta. Debo ir a entrenar y me tienes retenido un brazo, quítate.

—Buenos días para ti también, grosero. —Despertó y lo miró hacer caras de enojo—Ya, ya, ya voy.

Se levantó y se tapó con una sábana.

— ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Bien, bien, ¿y tú?—Le levantó una ceja seductoramente— ¿Descansaste?

— ¡Sí! Oh, no, Vegeta... Te digo que no había dormido tan bien en años... —se le acercó y entrelazó las manos en su cuello—Oye, antes de que te vayas quiero decirte algo. Gracias. Todo lo que me hiciste fue increíble, en verdad que eres un hombre fuerte y resistente. Todo fue delicioso, ¿Quién lo diría? Milk tenía razón.

— ¿Quién?

— Milk, —río—oh, sí, claro, tú qué vas a saber. Hablo de la esposa de Goku. Ella dice que su esposo es increíble pero, —se soltó a reír y fue al baño—yo no le creía, ya sabes, Goku es muy tonto a veces. Nunca le creí pero ya veo que es cierto. Ustedes los Sayayin son increíbles, ¡increíbles!

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta

— ¡ _Si tienes hambre ve a la cocina! ¡Seguro mi mamá ya hizo algo de desayunar!_

— ¡Maldito Kakaroto!—Dijo lleno de ira y saliendo de la habitación—Pero lo mataré. ¡Juro que algún día lo matare! ¡Maldita sabandija!

Al recordar a Goku, todo su buen humor había desaparecido. Si bien era cierto que había pasado una noche espectacular al lado de esa bella y complaciente mujer, también era verdad que él necesitaba entrenar para volverse más fuerte. Fue por eso que volviendo a su realidad y tomando una decisión, fue a la que era su habitación a buscar ropa. Después de vestirse y comer como un salvaje, fue a una de las naves que había fabricado el papá de Bulma y se fue. Yéndose sin despedirse y sin decir nada, se fue sin saber lo que ese acalorado encuentro había causado en ella y mucho más, lo que lo afectaría a él...

Pasados los días Yamcha fue a buscar a Bulma a la corporación capsula. Él, se sentía mal por como habían terminado las cosas ese día con Bulma y necesitaba hablar con ella pero lo que él no sabía, era lo mucho que ella había cambiado. Aunque hubieran pasado pocos días desde que habían dejado de verse, ella era una mujer completamente diferente de lo que había sido.

Sentados en una cómoda mesa de jardín y compartiendo el té, Yamcha se quedó sin palabras por lo que ella le dijo.

— ¿Es en serio Bulma? ¿No estás enojada?

— No, —sonrió—ya no. Por fin me quedó claro, Yamcha, por fin lo he entendido. Quiero que sepas que te quise y por Dios, te quise mucho. Es por eso, por lo mucho que te quise y aun te quiero, que te pido que sigamos siendo buenos amigos. Compartimos muchas aventuras y no quiero odiarte, no quiero eso. Haber conocido a Goku hace tantos años ya y el haberte conocido a ti, cambio mi vida.

— ¿Estás segura de que solo quieres eso? Sé que yo no he sido el mejor novio del mundo y todo pero...Yo podría...

— No Yamcha, —se levantó y le sonrió—yo no quería esto de ti, entiende. Lo que yo quería era que quisieras estar conmigo, solo eso. Quería que mi sola presencia fuera suficiente para ti. Quería que solo necesitaras y te bastara con mi compañía pero como no fue así, entiendo. Esas cosas no se piden, deben nacer de la otra persona. No te preocupes, —extendió su mano—sin resentimientos. ¿Amigos?

— Mejor como amigos que como nada. —Estrechó su mano y le sonrió—Oye, Bulma, vi el nuevo modelo que están sacando de autos. ¿Me podrías hacer un descuento en el rojo deportivo? Es hermoso y...

Bulma, siendo una mujer nueva, una mujer diferente, se sentía plena y feliz. Ahora como amiga de ese sujeto al que le había entregado tanto de sí y al mismo tiempo le había hecho tanto daño, se sentía mejor. Por fin le había dado final a una historia que solo la había hecho sufrir. Después de haber compartido un poco mas con su ahora amigo y haberle hecho el descuento en el auto que le pidió, lo acompaño a la puerta y lo despidió con un sincero beso en la mejilla. Sin poder creer lo libre y lo bien que se sentía al poder estar con él así, como amiga, lo despidió muy tranquila.

Siguiendo con su trabajo al lado de su padre, vivía tranquila. Pero mientras ella se sonreía sola a veces al recordar todo lo que había vivido con ese atractivo Sayayin esa noche y lo extrañaba, él entrenaba. Entrenaba muy duro y muy fuerte para convertirse en lo que mas soñaba, en un súper Sayayin.

.

.

Los meses pasaron, nueve largos meses pasaron muy rápidamente y por cuestión se provisiones, Vegeta tuvo que volver a la corporación capsula. Después de aterrizar y llegar a la tierra, entró a la casa a buscarla. Necesitaba que lo supliera de todo una vez más para irse pero lo que vio cuando entró al laboratorio, lo dejó helado y con los ojos completamente desorbitados.

— ¡Hola Vegeta! ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

— Tú...Tú estás, tú estás, — dijo con los las pupilas completamente dilatadas y asustado—tú estás...

— Ay, por Dios, Vegeta, —fue con él dejando unos documentos a un lado—dilo, estoy embarazada. Mira Trunks, —tocó su pronunciado vientre—ya volvió tu papá. ¿No te da gusto, mi amor?

— Joven Vegeta, —dijo la mamá de Bulma como siempre tan sonriente—se ve un poco cansado, imagino que ha de tener hambre. Amor, —llamó a su esposo y lo miró dándole a entender todo con la mirada—acompáñame a la cocina. El joven Vegeta debe estar muy hambriento.

— De hecho...

Acomodó sus lentes y dejó a un lado la herramienta.

— Yo también tengo hambre. Oye, muchacho, espero no le hayas hecho tantos daños a esa máquina como a la anterior. Con permiso, ya venimos, quedan en su casa.

Vegeta estaba en un estado de shock, no veía, no escuchaba, no podía ni respirar bien. Él, que estaba tan confundido pero sobre todo asustado por lo que había visto, no tenía noción del tiempo ni del espacio. Solo hacia y hacia cuentas mentales... Pobre Veggie, eso es horrible...

— Antes de que te vayas a desmayar, Vegeta, tranquilo. Este bebé si es tuyo pero si tú no quieres tener nada que ver con él, lo entiendo. Lo que pasó esa noche entre nosotros, pasó. Sé qué clase de hombre eres y lo acepto, no me importa. Yo estoy feliz, —se sentó y acaricio su vientre—con mi bebé, mi Trunks...

—Es que no...No entiendo. ¿Un bebé? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pasó?

— Yo sí sé cómo pasó. —Sonrió y lo miró—Eso fue algo espectacular y jamás, jamás lo olvidaré... Quiero que sepas que me hiciste mucho bien. Desde aquel día me siento bien, me siento mucho mejor conmigo misma. Me ayudaste a poner en claro mis sentimientos y no solo eso, ¡me diste un bebé! Oh, estoy tan...tan feliz. Trunks...—volvió a acariciar su vientre—mi pequeño hijo, es igual de fuerte a ti. Patea muy duro.

— ¿Es...un niño?

— Sí, es un hermoso niño que patea muy duro. —Se quejó de dolor—Au, au, au.

— ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— Tranquilo, —río y tomó una de sus manos—se está moviendo, mira, —la puso sobre su vientre—siente. Siempre se mueve mucho cuando estoy feliz.

— Sí, —dijo aterrado con la mano en su vientre— ¡se está moviendo!

Agachado a su altura, con la ropa mal tratada y cansado de tanto entrenar, nada importaba. Iba a ser padre, iba a ser padre dentro de muy poco y eso lo hacía feliz. Él como todo orgulloso hombre y mas tratándose de un Sayayin, quería conservar su sin igual especie. Era por eso que la idea del bebé, aunque lo asustaba porque no tenía ni idea de cómo sería como papá, lo hacía feliz. Era aun mejor porque se trataba de ella, de esa mujer que le había dado tanto gusto una noche y que le había dado mucho más que eso, le había demostrado admiración, respeto y sobre todo cariño; algo que él jamás, había tenido.

— ¿Al bebé...le falta mucho para nacer? ¿Todo está bien o...?

—Tranquilo, —se levantó y sonrió—Trunks está bien. Me alegra que ya hayas vuelto, siempre hacen falta tus gritos y todos tus daños.

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿No dices que yo soy un pedante, prepotente y no sé que más cosas? ¿Por qué me extrañaste?

— Porque me gusta, todo eso me gusta de ti. Es eso lo que hace que te quiera. —Le sonrió— Siempre quise un hombre como tú, un hombre que fuera claro y directo conmigo, un hombre que me dijera las cosas de frente y claramente. Pero, entiendo. Entiendo que lo que pasó entre nosotros aquella vez, pasó. No estoy esperando que tú vayas a...

— No me voy a volver a ir si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Me voy a quedar aquí contigo y con mi hijo, ¿entendiste? Yo soy un príncipe, soy el príncipe de los Sayayins y ningún hijo mío va a ser un bastardo. ¿Está claro? De hoy en adelante, —la haló hasta su muy marcado y musculoso pecho—serás mi mujer. ¿Imagino que no has estado saliendo con nadie más, verdad? Incluido la sabandija esa.

— Mi príncipe, —le sonrió y lo besó—no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Creo que me arruinaste.

— ¿Por qué?

— Pues porque yo solo quiero que me lo hagas tú. —Río con él—Ningún otro podría reemplazarte jamás, ningún otro podría hacérmelo tan bien como tú. Estoy segura que no hay ningún hombre en este mundo que pueda igualar tu habilidad.

— Bueno, eso sí es verdad. —La levantó en brazos y voló hasta la habitación— Ahora sí, vamos a des atrasarnos de tantos meses de abstinencia.

Arrancó sus ropas con fuerza y la dejó desnuda sobre la cama...

— _Yo también te extrañé, hermosa mujer..._ —Pensó con picardía— ¿Puedes?

— ¡Claro! Estoy muy bien, solo hazlo suave. No me faltan muchos días para dar a luz y...

—Tranquila, —cayó sobre ella y puso un dedo sobre sus labios—no lo haré, no te haré daño porque no me conviene. ¿Quién me va a sostener y me va a complacer? ¡Nadie! Ahora, —descendió y llego a su vientre, luego lo besó—tranquila, solo relájate.

Vegeta seguía siendo ese orgulloso y valiente sayayin pero con la diferencia de que ahora, seria padre y se acababa de convertir en el compañero de Bulma. Haciéndole el amor suave y dulcemente se sintió bien, se sintió mejor que nunca. Después de haberla disfrutado por largas horas como había soñado todos esos meses mientras estuvo en el espacio entrenando, se sentía extraño. Acostado con ella y mientras recibía su cabeza en su desnudo y marcado pecho, se sintió por primera vez en muchos años como en casa. A su lado se sentía cómodo, tranquilo y pleno, se sentía muy bien. Le gustaba poder disfrutar de todas sus comodidades pero era más que eso, le gustaba saber que al menos en eso, le había ganado a Goku.

Orgulloso pensaba que él había sido más inteligente que Goku. Él, se había conseguido una mujer bella, joven, inteligente y rica que le daba mucho cariño y placer. Sintiéndose mejor con el mismo por la buena decisión que había tomado, se quedó dormido al poco tiempo con la ilusión muy en el fondo, de poder ver muy pronto a su pequeño hijo. Sin saber que más cosas le deparaba el futuro, durmió tranquilo y contento al sentir la suavidad de esa bella piel y el penetrante olor de su ahora mujer...

* * *

 _ **MENSAJITO PARA nekochan: Hola :D Muchas gracias por haber leído y haber comentado el hot shot ;) jajaja, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Gracias y bueno, sí. Me caracterizo por ser directa, no irme con rodeos ;) jajaja, y mas si hablamos de lemmon, oh, sí, "a lo que vinimos, vamos" :P El señor Toriyama, como dices, es como muchos mangakas :P Lo ponen a uno a sufrir sin necesidad. ¿Que le costaba haber dibujado un hentai ahi, fuera de camaras? ;) jajaja, en fin... Muchas gracias por haber leido y mas por el lindo comentario que me has dejado :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado y pues nada, te invito a leer mas de mis deliciosas cochinadas ;) jajaja. Besos y abrazos! :D**_


End file.
